bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kyōgō Oshiego
Kyōgō Oshiego (倨傲教え子, Oshiego Kyōgō) is a Shinigami formerly of the Gotei 13. Many years ago he and his wife, Hakuai Oshiego, left the Gotei 13 and the Soul Society in order to retire from the Shinigami life. They currently reside in the World of the Living and act as the adoptive parents for Koten Oshiego. At one point in time he was the captain of the Fourth Division as well as a member of the Twelfth Division. Appearance Kyōgō appears as a regular middle-aged man looking to be in his early forties in age. He is of average height and weight for a man and has a slightly defined body build. Kyōgō keeps his light brown colored hair closely cut and cropped and wears glasses over his light blue eyes. Now that he is no longer a Shinigami and lives in the Human World, Kyōgō's dresses as if he were a human. Kyōgō wears a brown jacket with a dark brown shirt underneath and blue pants. Kyōgō also has a beard stubble. Personality Kyōgō is known for his sarcastic personality. Kyōgō will always make others his joke and generally doesn't care about their emotions afterwards. Sarcasm is a treasure to Kyōgō and he doesn't use it lightly. According to others who know him, most of what Kyōgō says is sarcastic in some way shape or form. During his days in the Soul Society he wasn't well liked by others due to the smart alec responses that he always gave. Despite his ways he was well respected as a captain and a combatant amongst the other Shinigami. Kyōgō also appears to be very intelligent as well. Before joining the Fourth Division and becoming it's captain, He once worked within the Twelfth Division and gained much knowledge throughout his time there. Kyōgō adored anatomy and loved to see how parts of the body worked. Kyōgō has a bit of a love for science which he developed throughout his time in the Twelfth Division. This love for science never vanished even when he left the Soul Society to go to the Human World as there he only continued his study from various human written books. While Kyōgō can come off as very arrogant and self centered, he cares about nothing more than his family. Kyōgō has announced many times that he will go live and limb for his wife and his adopted son. Kyōgō believes his family to be the only friends that he ever had as well as the only ones he can trust. Despite loving his family he still does treat them like he does treat everybody else at times. Ultimately, Kyōgō's reason for acting like he does towards others is because he thinks too highly off his own intelligence. History Kyōgō was born in the 79th district of the Rukongai where he grew up with Hakuai Oshiego. Kyōgō's parents died when he was young so he moved in with Hakuai and her family. Although Hakuai and her family were very poor they still took Kyōgō in. Since he was young, Kyōgō had been in love with Hakuai but was afraid to admit it for most of his early life. Living the 79th district was very hard for Kyōgō. Other children were very cruel to him, not to mention that the conditions within the district were very poor. In his teenage years both Kyōgō and Hakuai began to experiment with spiritual energy and discovered that they both held some. Knowing that they had met the proper requirements, the two decided to try to and enter the Shinō Academy so that they may become Shinigami. Kyōgō's reasoning for becoming a Shinigami in the first place was so that he would be able to get out of the slums of the 79th district. Kyōgō used his already rising intellect to make it past the entrance exam and into the academy. Hakuai, who appeared to have a natural talent for wielding her spiritual energy made it into the academy with little to no problems. Kyōgō's attraction for Hakuai grew throughout their time in the Shinō Academy. When they were both in their last year of the academy, Kyōgō privately admitted his love for her. Surprisingly to Kyōgō, Hakuai felt the same way about him. After graduating from the Shinō Academy, Kyōgō proceeded to head to the Twelfth Division as he enjoyed research. While in the Twelfth Division he earned the reputation of being an absolute jerk and not many of the other Shinigami liked him. Being apart from his first and only love forced Kyōgō to become somewhat bitter and rude towards the others in his division. Kyōgō didn't exactly care as he was still doing what he loved and that was to research. Eventually life in the Twelfth Division grew boring for Kyōgō as he soon discovered that he would not be heading anywhere fast. Kyōgō maintained the 15th seat in the Twelfth Division which he eventually sacrificed just so he could transfer to the Fourth Division and be with Hakuai. Kyōgō soon discovered that he held a talent for healing upon arriving in the Fourth Division and soon outshined Hakuai. Eventually Kyōgō earned the rank of captain whilst Hakuai was already the lieutenant of the Fourth Division upon his inital arrival. As time moved on the emotions between Kyōgō and Hakuai began to grow stronger and stronger. The feelings between the two began to get in the way of their work as Shinigami. Kyōgō and Hakuai then thought of their love for each other more important than their Shinigami careers and left their positions and their lives as Shinigami as a whole. The duo then left the Soul Society and fled to the World of the Living where they then lived. Kyōgō constructed a house for them in a mountain range where they lived secluded from the likes of humans. A close friend of Kyōgō and a fellow Shinigami, Yasuraka Kumoyuki, one day came to Kyōgō and Hakuai with a need for help. In the hands of the Shinigami was his young son who then gave Kyōgō to raise. Kyōgō and Hakuai then began to raise the child for Yasuraka and named him Koten. Plot Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: 'As a former captain, there is no doubt that Kyōgō is skilled in the field of swordsmanship. He has been known to face off larger foes with using only the sealed blade of Zanpakutō. 'Great Spiritual Power: Being a former captain Kyōgō is known to possess a large amount of spiritual energy. High Intellect: '''Once being a member of the Twelfth Division, Kyōgō has become a well educated scientist. Since arriving in the World of the Living he has expanded on his knowledge and can use such knowledge in combat. '''Master Healer: '''Kyōgō was initally new to the ways of healing upon arriving in the Fourth Division. Through intense training and comprehension he was able to achieve a high level of performance in healing. He has combined his knowledge of healing with that of science and knows much about the body and it's structure. Zanpakutō Like most Shinigami, Kyōgō owns a Zanpakutō. Since he has retired from his Shinigami lifestyle, Kyōgō keeps his Zanpakutō in it's sealed form: a regular katana. The sealed Zanpakutō remains hidden in Kyōgō's home in an easy to reach location just in case Kyōgō ever needed it in the event of an emergency. *Shikai: Not Yet Revealed *Bankai''': Not Yet Revealed Trivia *His appearance is that of Shou Tucker from Full Metal Alchemist. *He is the first character made by Steven-Kun to have ever attained the captain rank. *He and Hakuai Oshiego are the first characters made by Steven-Kun to be in a relationship. Category:Steven-Kun Category:Characters Category:Ex-Shinigami Category:Male Category:Former Captain